Especial de Natal Kurisumasu Omedeto
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Presente de Natal pra vcs! Deixem reviews! SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu já tenho um plano! Muahauhauhauau

Kurisumasu Omedeto

Haruno Sakura, uma jovem de 19 anos andava pelas ruas escuras do subúrbio de Tokyo. Era véspera de Natal. Sua família morava longe. Muito longe. E o dinheiro era pouco para cobrir toda essa distância. Ou seja, mais uma Natal sozinha.

Sakura trabalhava em um bar noturno e o seu salário não dava pra quase nada. Depois do natal procuraria mais um emprego, que até hoje não achara.

-------

Uchiha Sasuke. Bonito. Rico. O sonho de qualquer mulher. 24 anos. Há pouco tempo tinha assumido a presidência da empresa do seu pai. E fazia por merecer. Ele nunca aceitou ajuda do pai para algo relacionado à empresa.

Ele andava pelo centro iluminado e cheio de gente de Tokyo, exibindo seu porshe negro. Estava inda a uma festa, afinal, era véspera de Natal.

-------

Era um apartamento pequeno, o que Sakura morava. Havia uma pequena árvore de Natal em um canto. Nenhum presente aos seus pés. Não havia embrulho rasgado no chão. Havia apenas uma Sakura sentada no sofá pequeno e duro com o olhar perdido no nada.

O relógio apitou. Meia-noite.

- Kurisumasu Omedeto, Sakura! - disse Lea com um leve e triste sorriso na bela face.

Era hora de trocar presentes e desejar Feliz natal para a família e os amigos. Mas não havia amigos, nem família, nem presente.

Uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas e correu pelo seu rosto até chegar aos seus lábios, que ela umedeceu com a língua, sentindo o gosto salgado da saudade.

-------

O salão estava lindamente decorado para a festa de Natal. Havia uma árvore enorme no centro e vários presentes aos seus pés.

Risadas eram ouvidas e pessoas dançavam a animada música que soava pelo salão.

Sasuke estava sentado em uma das várias mesas que lá havia conversando com os amigos.

Então de repente uma voz aumentada por um microfone ecoou pelo salão pedindo silêncio.

- Muito bem, minna! Já é quase meia-noite! Faltam 10 minutos então eu pelo que, com calma, cada um pegue os presentes que trouxe. - as pessoas se levantaram e fizeram diversas filas em volta da grande árvore. Sasuke estava entre essas pessoas. Ele faria uma surpresa para Hana, sua namorada.

- Certo, todos pegaram os presentes? - algumas pessoas afirmaram o óbvio, pois não havia mais nenhum presente na árvore. - Bom, então Kurisumasu Omedeto!

Todos se levantaram sorrindo e foram entregar os presentes.

Sasuke os entregou para seus pais, seu irmão, para os poucos amigos e por último, e não menos importante, para Hana.

O Uchiha se posicionou em frente a namorada. Ele sorriu, Ele estava feliz. Ele a amava.

- Primeiro vamos lá fora, no jardim.

- O-kee. - e dizendo isso, o seguiu.

O jardim era lindo, estava todo enfeitado para o Natal. Sasuke e Hana sentaram-se em um dos bancos.

- Hana, - começou ele sorrindo e olhando nos olhos castanhos dela. - eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito e eu queria te fazer um pedido.

- Pode fazer, Sasuke-kun! - disse ela retribuindo o sorriso.

- Hana, - disse Sasuke se ajoelhando na frente dela e tirando uma caixinha forrada de veludo vermelho, ele abriu-a e dentro havia belo anel de prata com um diamante. - casa comigo?

Hana ficou estática por um momento e seu sorriso se apagou instantaneamente.

- E-eu... Eu... Sasuke-kun... E-eu sinto muito, muito mesmo... Mas... Iie.

O sorriso de Sasuke também se apagou e ele encarou os olhos tristes da amada, mas não mais tristes que o dele.

-Doshite? - sussurrou ele.

- Eu estou apaixonada, Sasuke-kun... Por outro. - completou rapidamente.

- E você estava me... - ela viu o brilhos da raiva nos olhos dele por um breve momento e se assustou com o que ele ia falar e interrompeu-o.

- Iie! Eu nunca trairia ninguém! Muito menos você! Ele nem sabe que eu o amo...

- Quando você ia me contar isso?

- Depois do Ano Novo. Eu não contava com um pedido de casamento. Será que você ainda pode me perdoar?

Sasuke olhou para Hana, sabia que ela não estava mentindo. E agradecia por isso. A amava. E a perdoava.

- Eu te perdôo. É Natal, lembra?

- Só porque é Natal?

- Iie, porque eu também quero ver você feliz, Hana. - e dizendo isso ele dá um verdadeiro sorriso, se vira e vai embora.

Hana sabia para onde ele iria. Ele iria para o lugar mais calmo e bonito da cidade na opinião dele. Ele iria para o Toya no Kooen.

-------

Sakura não queria mais ficar em casa se afogando nas próprias lágrimas. Então decidiu sair. Iria para o lugar aonde ela sempre ia quando queria pensar e esquecer o resto do mundo. Toya no Kooen.

Todos os Natais que Lea passara naquela cidade eram assim. Ela sempre acabava pagando um táxi (era Natal, ela merecia alguma coisa, não é?), mesmo que fosse caro, e indo para o parque mais lindo da cidade, que era mais lindo ainda no Natal, com todas aquelas luzes e os grandes pessegueiros.

Demorou um pouco para chegar e a corrida custou caro, mas sempre valia à pena. Ela sempre ficava em paz.

Assim que botou os pés dentro do território do parque sentiu os problemas abandonarem sua mente e saiu em procura da maior árvore que havia ali, que tinha raízes grandes o suficiente para sustentá-la, mas ao chegar lá, viu que a mesma já estava ocupada.

-------

Sasuke estava tão perdido no nada para o qual olhava que nem se deu conta da chegada da jovem de cabelos rosados, que se sentou no lado oposto ao dele na árvore.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Sakura tentou várias vezes enxergar a face do homem de cabelos negros, até que de repente ele virou o rosto para o lado, bem na hora em ela tentava olhá-lo novamente e a viu.

- O que uma garota faz em um parque no Natal? E o que você tanto olha? - perguntou ele com a voz levemente fria.

- Bom... É o que eu sempre faço no Natal. E u estava curiosa para saber quem você era, só isso.

- Uchiha Sasuke. E você, quem é, garota dos cabelos rosados? - perguntou ele com um pequeno sorriso, que ela retribuiu ao ouvir do que ele a chamara.

- Haruno Sakura. Mas e o que você faz em um parque em plena noite de Natal, garoto dos olhos negros? - o Sorriso aumentou ao ouvir o apelido. - Você parece arrumado para uma festa... - e dizendo isso sorriu abertamente e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Eu estava em uma festa. - o sorriso se apagou ao se lembrar e ela percebeu.

- Eu disse alguma coisa, Sasuke-san? - perguntou ela preocupada, não podia perder o novo amigo. Mas será que ele a considerava uma amiga?

- Iie, Sakura. Eu só lembrei uma coisa ruim.

- O motivo pelo qual você está aqui?

- Hai.

- E isso aconteceu na festa em que você estava?

Porque ela insistia no assunto? Não percebia que ele não queria falar sobre isso?

- Hai.

- Eu to vendo que você não quer falar disso, então vou mudar de assunto. Eu faço uma pergunta e você responde e faz outra pergunta depois, certo? - disse ela sorrindo novamente.

- O-kee.

- Quantos anos?

- 23. E você?

- 19. No que trabalha?

- Sou presidente de uma empresa. - não acreditava que estava fazendo aquele "jogo" com uma estranha. Mas até que ele havia gostado dela. - E você trabalha no que?

- Num bar noturno. Mas estou procurando outro. Recebo muito pouco em um só. Tem namorada? Noiva? Ou esposa?

- Tinha. - sussurrou ele.

- Nani?

- Tinha. - falou ele mais alto e, não agüentando mais guardar tudo aquilo só para ela, começou a contar tudo que havia acontecido aquela noite e ela ouvia pacientemente, sem nenhuma interrupção.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Tenho que superar, não é?

- Tem sim. Vem comigo.

E dizendo isso pegou a mão dele e saiu correndo pelo parque, fazendo-o correr também até o centro do parque, onde aparentemente havia apenas uma calçada na forma de quadrado gigantesco com vários buracos alinhados, mas de repente os buracos, que pareciam não servir para nada, começaram a jogar água para o alto e, então, Sakura puxou Sasuke na direção do jorrors de água, que eram imprevisíveis, ou seja, eles não sabiam de onde sairia a água, nem quando e os dois se molharam completamente. Sasuke, que parecia bravo e indignado com ela no começo, agora gargalhava junto com a garota.

Muito tempo depois, os dois estavam deitados na grama, cansados demais para falar alguma coisa, ou até mesmo para se mover. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de descanço Sasuke se levantou e puxou Sakura pela mão, fazendo-a ficar de pé e beijou-a demoradamente.

- Arigatô, Sakura. - disse ele depois do beijo e estendendo uma caixinha para Sakura, era a mesma caixinha que ele havia tentado dar para Hana horas antes. - Kurisumasu Omedeto.

- Feliz Natal pra você também, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**Dicionário**

**Nani **O que?

**Toya**** no ****Kooen (**Segundo eu mesma... Fui eu quem inventou, não sei se está certo... .) Parque da Flor de Pessegueiro

**Kurisumasu ****Omedeto** Feliz Natal

**Doshite** Porque

**Iie** Não

**Minna** Gente

**O-kee** Ok

**Hai **Sim

**Arigatô **Obrigado

Nami: Graças a Kami-sama!!!!! Eu consegui terminarrrrr... Feliz Natal, minnaaaaaaaa!!! auauhauh Esse é o meu presente pra vcs!

Sasuke: Feliz Natal.

Nami: Comecei a escrever essa fic, na segunda, 8 da manha, depois de uma noite super mal dormida... Deitei as 2 e levantei a 5... e quase não dormi nessas três horas... Não sei como eu aguentei até abrir os presente... uahauhauah Setiver alguma coisa incoerente no começo é por isso e eu não corrigi... acabei de escrever agora e minha vó ta me enchendo a pacienca pra ir janter... uahuauah Era pra eu colocar aqui ontem... mas choveu a tarde inteira, com raios e trovões e até granizo... e a última vez que eu usei o pc numa chuva dessas... eu torrei o nobrake(é assim que escreve?? hehe)... e fiquei sem pc por dois dias... TT.TT uahauhauauh Então achei melhor não arriscar... n.n'

Bom espero que gostem do presente!!! Kissus... Ja ne!!! Deixem reviewsssssss... onegai!!!


End file.
